Beijo de visco
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Pan levou um fora na véspera de natal, e durante a festa de natal, ela ganha um beijo de visco. Mas com o Número 17!


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Beijo de visco**

Era mais uma noite de natal. Apesar de Vegeta ter discordado, a festa de natal seria na casa de Bulma. Todos estavam presentes, incluíndo Kuririn e a Número 18, que praticamente arrastou o irmão pra festa contra a vontade dele (este foi revivido depois de sua destruição e vive uma vida normal).

**Número 17: ***encostado numa parede_* Como foi mesmo que a 18 me convenceu a vir pra essa festa? Ah, lembrei! Ela me puxou pelo braço antes que eu respondesse!_

Mas não eram apenas Vegeta e Número 17 que não estavam felizes. Pan estava encolhida num canto, completamente deprimida. Havia levado outro fora, e justamente na véspera de Natal.

**Pan: ***chorando* _Eu não aguento mais isso! Por que os rapazes não me aceitam como eu sou?! O vovô, o papai e o Sr. Vegeta não tiveram esse problema!_

**Bulma: ***ao lado de Pan* Por que está chorando, Pan?

**Pan: ***enxugando as lágrimas* Eu levei um fora do Makoto!

**Bulma: ***forçando a memória* Makoto... não é o rapaz que você convidou pra vir pro natal? Por que ele te deu um fora?

**Pan: **Pelo motivo de sempre: minha força descomunal! Toda vez que um rapaz me vê lutando, fica com medo e me dá um fora! Por que o Sr. Vegeta, o vovô e o papai não tiveram esse problema?

**Bulma: ***confusa* Confesso que não tenho a mínima idéia, Pan! Mas tenta se animar, pelo menos hoje! É natal!

**Pan: ***levantando do chão* Eu vou tentar, Sra. Bulma!

**Bulma: ***sorriso* É assim que se fala! Vem, eu já vou servir a ceia de natal!

Pan seguiu Bulma até a cozinha e a ajudou a servir a ceia, antes de todos se sentarem à mesa. Pan tentava disfarçar, mas alguns repararam que ela havia chorado por causa do seu rosto inchado.

**Videl: ***com pena* _Coitada da Pan! Talvez na hora das danças ela se anima um pouco!_

Meia-hora após a ceia, alguns foram dançar, como Gohan e Videl, Goku e Chi Chi, Kuririn e Número 18, e Vegeta e Bulma (esta o arrastou).

**Trunks:** *vendo Goten tirar Bra pra dançar* Olha o juízo, hein?

**Número 17:** *ao lado dele* Tem medo que ele apronte, é?

**Trunks:** No fundo, sim! Você não vai dançar?

**Número 17:** *sério e observando os casais* Eu sou um Android, não um dançarino! Aliás, lhe faço a mesma pergunta!

**Trunks: **Hoje não vou dançar! Minha namorada foi passar o natal fora da cidade, então não irá vir! É meio sem graça dançar sem ela! Mas não se preocupe comigo! Divirta-se!

Trunks saiu dali.

**Número 17: ***vermelho* "Divirta-se"?

Quanto a Pan, esta estava perto da decoração de natal, mais tristonha ainda.

**Pan:** *melancólica*_ Se eu não tivesse mostrado minha força na frente do Makoto, poderia estar dançando com ele agora, e não aqui parada!_

**Voz: ***indo até ela* Está com problemas de mulher?

**Pan: ***emburrada* Não, Número 17! Estava só pensando no fora que eu levei! Não que isso te interesse, afinal, você nunca deve ter levado um fora!

**Número 17: ***girando os olhos* Na verdade, eu nunca paquerei uma garota! Então é óbvio que nunca levei um fora!

**Trunks: ***passando por ali* Escuta, vocês repararam no que tem em cima de vocês?

Pan e Número 17 olharam pra cima e arregalaram os olhos: em cima deles, havia um visco.

**Trunks: ***antes de ir embora* Vocês conhecem a tradição!

Os dois se entreolharam.

**Pan: ***preocupada* Não sei, não!

**Número 17: ***despreocupado* É só um beijo! Depois disso, a gente sai debaixo desse visco e não teremos que fazer isso de novo!

**Pan: ***sorriso* Combinado!

Pan levitou um pouco pra ficar na altura dele e o beijou. Era um beijo simples no início, mas quando percebeu, Número 17 a abraçou pela cintura, fazendo-a gemer.

Pan também não ficou atrás: enlaçou o pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo. Na opinião dela, pareciam um casal de namorados. Mesmo sabendo que não eram.

Mas o beijo durou 30 segundos, e depois disso, se separaram.

**Número 17: ***com a mão na boca* Eu nunca pensei que um beijo fosse desse jeito!

**Pan: ***surpresa* Você nunca tinha beijado antes?!

**Número 17: ***sorriso maroto* Deve estar lisonjeada por ter roubado meu primeiro beijo! Mas é melhor sairmos logo debaixo desse visco!

**Pan: ***suspirando* Sim, vamos!

Cada um foi praum lado. Número 17 foi conversar com Trunks, e Pan foi pegar um petisco que sobrou da ceia. Mas ao contrário de antes, já não estava triste.

**Pan: ***sorrindo enquanto comia* _Makoto pode ter me dispensado, mas não fiquei completamente sozinha no natal!_

FIM!!!


End file.
